dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Vegito
is the fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno using the Potara. He is the counterpart of Vegito. Appearance Vegito: Xeno wears Goku: Xeno's style of clothing with the colors reversed, being a red outfit with a black top and a blue sash, and wears Vegeta: Xeno's gloves and boots from his Time Breaker outfit. Personality Vegito: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, he is more serious and becomes very similar to Gogeta: Xeno as he is shown not speaking at all and attempts to finish off Demon God Buu: Xeno quickly. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Super Dragon Ball Heroes|Dark Empire Saga|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!}} ;Demon God Buu Saga In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Vegito returns as Vegito: Xeno after Goku and Vegeta realize that they are being overwhelmed by a Dark Dragon Ball absorbed Majin Buu: Xeno. They then fuse into Vegito via Chronoa's Potara earrings in order to fight back with Dabura's forces and later Demon God Buu himself. In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes manga, being overwhelmed by Demon God Buu, Goku and Vegeta have no choice but to fuse to combat Buu. As Trunks holds him off, the two fuse together to form Vegito: Xeno with the help of Chronoa's Potara earrings. As he emerges, Vegito immediately punches Buu as he was charging towards him. They then fight for a little while, with them being evenly matched. After they clash beams, with Vegito using Big Bang Flash and Buu countering using III Flash, Vegito gives Buu a heavy blow. With Buu temporarily vulnerable, Vegito decides to finish him off with his Spirit Sword. However, the energy blade was blocked by Demon God Chamel. Soon after, Buu creates portals filled with Dabura's swords to create an explosion, leaving Chamel and Buu enough time to run away. After this, Vegito: Xeno defuses. Power In his base form, Vegito: Xeno is capable of matching and even holding an advantage against Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno. Techniques and Special Abilities * - Vegito: Xeno attacks his opponent with two swords make of his ki. * - As a Super Saiyan 3, Vegito: Xeno creates two immense swords made of his ki. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Vegito: Xeno possess the Super Saiyan form from his fusees, using it in combination with the Kaio-ken. Super Saiyan 3 Like his main counterpart and his fusees, Vegito: Xeno is also capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken As a Super Saiyan, Vegito: Xeno can also use the Kaio-ken technique at the same time with Super Saiyan form, as Goku once did in the Other World Tournament. Super Saiyan 4 As the fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: Xeno, Vegito: Xeno takes the Super Saiyan 4 state. Vegito takes this form after Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno interrupt a fight between Goku and Kanba.http://comicbook.com/anime/2018/07/16/dragon-ball-heroes-super-saiyan-4-vegito-anime-game/ Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta) Battles *Vegito: Xeno vs. Majin Buu: Xeno (Dark Demon God) Trivia *Vegito: Xeno is the first fused character to use the Kaio-ken technique. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers Category:DBH Characters